


Domino

by RedEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, It’s gonna get gay folks!, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnhancers/pseuds/RedEnhancers
Summary: ~Every second is a highlightWhen we touch don't ever let me go~(Takes place during the No Pulp vs Pulp splatfest)(Also I apologize if this seems short it’s my first attempt at a song fic)





	Domino

~I'm feeling sexy and free like glitters raining on me~

Agent 8 giggled as she led Agent 3 through the square by the hand the octoling’s eyes were wide with a look of pure joy and excitement. Agent 3 couldn’t help but smile at this she was happy the other agent was here on the surface and not still in that dark terrible subway.

~You're like a shot of pure gold I think I'm bout to explode~

Lucy came to a stop and turned to her inkling friend “Sky!! Since we are both on team no-pulp let’s go do turf war,pretty please!” the octoling was basically jumping in place in anticipation of getting a answer.

~I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there~

Sky took a deep breath and responded “Alright I don’t see why not it should be fun anyways”  
why couldn’t her friend just go 5 minuted without wanting to do a new activity? It wasn’t her fault though 8 wanted to do everything in just one night didn’t she? It was ok with 3 just for tonight.

~Don't you know you spin me out of control ooh ooh ooh ooh~

“Yaaay! Your the best Sky let’s go quickly I don’t wanna miss out on anything” The octoling let go of 3’s hand and ran up ahead,though when that happened Sky felt her hand become cold without holding 8’s. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her as she followed the easily excitable octoling.

~We can do this all night damn this love is skin tight~

The two agents entered Deca Tower and without a long wait they were soon on the stage Moray Towers. Lucy wasn’t using her Octo Shot for this battle,instead she decided to use the Splat Dualies. Of course Sky was using her Hero Shot she almost never did any type of battle without it after all it is the weapon she is best at.

~Baby come on ooh ooh ooh ooh~

The inkling turned to look at her friend yeah just her friend who was cute,adorable and had a lovely personality and currently had the brightest smile 3 had seen throughout the night.  
Though deep down it was hard to accept that they would always be friends. 3’s attention focused back as the turf war began.

~Pull me like a bass drum sparkin' up a rhythm~

Sky had decided to stay on her team’s side but kept an eye on Lucy as the octoling was obviously in over her head and wanting to face the enemy team very quickly. The only thing that bothered 3 was the octoling getting splatted over and over if she was to reckless.

~Baby, come on! Ooh ooh ooh ooh~

Agent 3 had been right about what would happen to Lucy,the octoling had been splatted about five or six times now but was still having a ton of fun somehow. Of course Sky noticed that fun was about to be ruined by an enemy team member who seemed to purposely aim their charger at the octoling,3 wasn’t going to have any of that shit and super jumped to 8.

~Rock my world into the sunlight,Make this dream the best I've ever known~

Agent 8 wasn’t being careful and hadn’t noticed the Firefin Splatterscope user aiming from above the moment he fired at 8 it was stopped by a burst of green ink he hadn’t splatted his purposeful target instead he had splatted Agent 3 as the inkling had super jumped to the other with excellent timing.

~Dirty dancing in the moonlight take me down like I'm a domino~

“Oh no,Sky! I’m sorry I wasn’t being careful enough” 8 said in a panic but it was a bit to late as the inkling she meant to say sorry to was back at the team’s base. Lucy immediately began heading back only now did she notice there was 30 seconds left now it was either go find Sky or ink any turf left it was obvious what she was going to choose.

~Every second is a highlight when we touch don't ever let me go~ 

After Sky had respawned she had decided to focus on inking turf assumimg that Lucy had probably splatted the Firefin Splatterscope user and was inking turf now as well but that wasn’t the case as she turned to throw a burst bomb she of course felt someone bump into her which was Agent 8. As the timer came to a stop 8 almost fell over from bumping into 3 but the inkling caught her.

~When we touch don't ever let me go~

A pair of blue eyes met a pair of purple ones. “Oh Agent 3! Glad I caught up to you thank you so much for saving me from that sniper! I didn’t see him” the octoling’s purple eyes seemed to shine thanks to the night sky above or maybe it was just Sky focusing way to much on her friend. “No problem 8–I mean Lucy,you just should be more careful next time” Sky responded trying to avoid the fact 8’s face was a now a bit closer then she’d really like.

~Dirty dancing in the moonlight,take me down like I'm a domino~

The results for the turf war were in and team No-Pulp had won 68.0 to 67.9 thanks to their teammate who had been using a tri-slosher and had a higher inking score then the enemy team and their own team. “Sky! Sky! We won” the octoling cheered suddenly jumping into her friend and giving a tight hug of course 8 just had to in front of both other teammates who didn’t seem to mind and weren’t bothered with it thankfully.

~You got me losing my mind my heart beats out of time~

Sky felt her head spinning for a moment before she spoke in a serious tone of voice to Lucy “Hey Lucy can I tell you something really important when we get back to the square?”. “Sure you can 3! I don’t mind” Sky pretty sure she heard her heart skip a beat when 8 had responded with that.

~I'm seeing Hollywood stars you strum me like a guitar~

Lucy and Sky continued to do a few more turf wars and even a few squid/octo parties along the way when there where people who just wanted to have fun while battling. Which 8 very much enjoyed flopping around just for fun and saying booyah over and over which was so cute. Or that’s what 3 thought about it,”Damn it Sky your thinking as straight as a freaking roller skating ramp! And those things can be straighter then you sometimes!!” The inkling sighed as she splatted an enemy team member to move her thoughts out of the way.

~Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause your taking me there,Don't you know you spin me out of control~

It was almost midnight now and Agents 3 and 8 had returned to the square and sat down at a table to listen to Marina and Pearl perform “Color Pulse” after talking for a bit 3 decided she take the chance to say how she felt. “Hey 8 could you listen to me for a sec? It’s the important thing I said I wanted to tell you earlier” the octoling nodded in response and turned in her seat to face 3 instead of the stage where Off The Hook was. The inkling took a deep breath which in all honesty didn’t seem to help her as she began to speak “You..are incredible Lucy. Your smart...funny and you have a wonderful personality as well. I can’t help but find you cute as well,I know I may have no chance but I thought I’d go ahead and ask..would you be my girlfrie-“ Sky was cut off by Lucy getting out of her chair to hug Sky. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend Sky!! You make me so happy” the Octoling held on to her frien—no her girlfriend!. Everything was perfect and the two would head home soon holding hands and not letting go.


End file.
